When One Door Closes, Another One Always Opens
by AngelWarriors
Summary: He knows it was for the best way to seek closure from the young queen of Scots. That it was the only way he can move on. After all when one door closes, another one always always opens.


**Title:** When One Door Closes, Another One Always Opens  
**Pairing:** Mary/Francis onesided Mary/Sebastian  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Future-ish  
**Author Note/Disclaimer:** This was a plot bunny that bit me when I was writing **Blood Brothers**, so I think their is some similarities between the two stories. Also, I don't own Reign**  
Summary: **He knows it was for the best way to seek closure from the young queen of Scots. That it was the only way he can move on. After all when one door closes, another one always always opens.**  
**

~x~

He knows it is extremely foolish to see the Young Queen of Scots on the eve of her wedding.

He knows that Mary probably won't feel the same way about him, despite the kiss they may have shared seven months ago. He silently knows that Mary's heart will always belong to Francis.

That was much obvious.

He has the seen the way the young queen of Scots and his younger brother look at each other, the way they are with each other. The affectionate touches and kisses between them.

He knows that neither of them really has a wondering eye. He knows that, unlike his father, Francis will remain faithful to his wife, and in return Mary will be faithful to him.

Of course, even if she wanted to, it would be a dangerous thing to do. King Henry VIII killed his fifth wife and her lover when it was found out she was cheating on him.

He knows that Mary would never hurt Francis in that way, especially considering she felt extremely with the kiss that they shared.

Personally he was a bit surprised Mary never told Francis about the kiss, or as far as he can tell. His relationship with Francis remained pretty much the same.

"You shouldn't be here, Sebastian," she says softly. He honestly knows that very well, but despite her words she allowed him in her room.

It was a risky move, but she did keep a reasonable distance from him. Not the point it seemed impolite, but just enough so if anyone (one of her servants, ladies in waiting) comes in, it didn't seem like she was having an affair with him.

Of course, with him being in her room is questionable enough.

"I need to talk to you," he says. Mary didn't reply, and he supposes a part of him didn't expect her to. "Did you feel anything for me, in the kiss we shared?"

Mary frowns slightly, and he knows she was wondering if she should be truthful, or tell him what he wants to hear. In the end, he supposedly the former wins in the end.

"Honestly, no. I wasn't thinking clearly when kissed," she says after a moment. He knows what she referring to; there had been rumors that Francis was in a love with a former lover of his. "And I'm sorry if I ever gave the impression to you I lead you on, but Francis will always have my heart. The only love I can ever feel for you is friendship."

He nods slightly, that much has always been obvious to him. While she may not have intentionally wanted to use him, she has always made it slightly clear her feelings for him where nothing but friendship.

"If you were simply an ordinary girl, and he was an ordinary boy?" he questions slightly. There was a slight teasing a bit of a teasing note

"It will still be him," she replies. "And if there is a life after this one. I know it probably sounds naive, but if there is such a thing called soul mates. I believe Francis is mine."

Sebastian nods. While her words may hurt, it was really the first step in getting closure. Instead of having what ifs or pinning away for a girl that would never be his.

"I do hope you find happiness and love, Sebastian," she says softly. "If you ever marry, I hope it is for love."

Sebastian smiles lightly, "I wish you the best of luck on your marriage."

He walks out of the room, and as the door shuts behind him. He has come to realize how metaphorical that door closing really was, and for the first time there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

He knows he may not fall in love tomorrow, or even next month, but he will find love and happiness again, someday.

**-fin**


End file.
